The Destruction Of Benson's Anger
by gojirules
Summary: When Benson's anger finally leaves his body and manifests itself into a physical form, the park workers will need help from the alpha predator to deal with the situation.


(mordecai and rigby are playing video games when benson walks in to the room)  
benson : MORDECAI , RIGBY , YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MOWING THE LAWN

mordecai : you said this was our day off

rigby : you can't just say 1 thing then turn around and say another

mordecai : now you're just getting mad at us for no reason

benson : OH AM I

rigby : jeez benson , you need to get that temper of yours under control

benson : THAT'S IT , I'M SICK OF YOU 2 , YOU DRIVE ME NUTS , AND I'M SICK OF IT (in a split second , he calms down , then gasps) my anger , it's gone

mordecai : this has never happened before

(they hear something outside and go to check it out , and see a large monster made of fire attacking the city)  
benson : what is that

mordecai : i think your anger must've left your body and manifested itself into a physical form

benson : well what are we gonna do

mordecai : we need to stop this fiery rage beast

Rigby: yeah, so how will we do that?

mordecai : i guess our best bet is to get a bigger monster to fight this monster

benson : another monster , like what

mordecai : a few months ago , i saw on the news that a monster called "godzilla" saved san fransisco from creatures called "mutos"  
benson : oh yeah , i saw that too , so what do we do , just have it come here and attack my anger

mordecai : well acoording to some japanese guy , godzilla is "nature's order"  
benson : what

mordecai : something about a power to restore balance

rigby : so

mordecai : so , that must mean this "godzilla" will find out that this is happening and come here to deal with it

rigby : ok , so , if nothing else can stop benson's anger , godzilla may be able to

benson : let us hope so

Mordecai: we could probably tell skips about this

benson : are you sure we should get skips involved

mordecai : he's the 1 who knows about all this supernatural stuff

Rigby: true.  
benson : well alright then

*they go to Skips*  
(they get to skips)  
Mordecai: SKIPS BENSON'S ANGER IS RAMPAGING THE CITY

skips : yeah , i've seen this before , (to benson) you have to control your anger

benson : i can't

mordecai : if you don't , then we're all gonna die

(meanwhile , cj is at the beach sunbathing)  
little boy : my favorite time of day , when that trio of sailboats sails closer and closer to the shore

little boy's father : uhhh , i don't think those are sailboats

cj : huh (gets up and sees a large mass swimming toward the shore , and sees a huge wave heading toward the shore , all the other beachgoers see it as well and they all flee the area as the wave crashes into the shore and spreads in to the city , and cj comes acroos eileen , who is also running)  
cj : eileen

eileen : cj

(they run toward eachother)  
cj : what's happening

eileen : i don't know

(they run in to a supermarket as the wave passes on , then they walk out and see godzilla rising up and stomping through the city , heading toward the park where benson's anger is)  
cj : it's heading toward the park

(cj and eileen run toward the park , where benson's anger is attacking)  
mordecai : this is 1 of the biggest enemy dudes we've ever faced

(benson's anger unleashes a wave of fire toward the ground , and the park workers duck , but then , the water flows through their feet)  
mordecai : water

(meanwhile , in the sky , a news chopper is flying over the park)  
news reporter : we're live at the park where reports of a giant fire monster on a rampage (is cut off as godzilla rises , and the copter crashes in to 1 of his spikes and falls toward the ground and explodes as godzilla stomps toward benson's anger , which roars in challenge , and godzilla roars at it and fights it)  
Benson's ANger: *punching*  
skips : so the legends are true

benson : you knew

skips : i know everything remember

Mordecai: hmp hmp, go godzilla

(the military suddenly shows up and the park workers go up to them)  
mordecai : it's ok guys , godzilla is taking care of it

colonel : i have my orders

(godzilla is losing to benson's anger)  
soldier : sir , the fire monster is winning

colonel : quiet soldier , concentrate on godzilla

mordecai : no you can't , he's on our side

colonel : that thing is a monster , a menace

(the military opens fire on godzilla , and benson's anger unleashes another wave of fire , wiping out the military's forces , then continues attacking godzilla)  
skips : it's too strong , benson , you have to control your anger

benson : alright , you win , i'll try

Mordecai: hmp hmp (benson tries to control his anger , and his anger gets weaker and halts his attack and turns his attention to the park workers)  
skips : it's working , keep it up

(benson continues , and his anger gets weaker and weaker , and is about to attack the park workers when it hears godzilla's spines lighting up , and returns his attention to him as he fires his heat ray at it , knocking it back a little)  
skips : your control is making it weaker and weaker

pops : you're finally overcoming your anger

(benson's anger turns it's attention to the park workers and chases them , eventually , they fall over and are at benson's anger's mercy , but as benson's anger prepares to finish them off , godzilla grabs it from behind by it's neck , grabs it's jaw , and , after a brief struggle , directs a charged atomic ray in to it's throat , incinerating it's neck , and ultimately decapitating and destroying it , then holds it's head up , stares at it , with hate in his eyes , then sticks it on the tip of a nearby tower , then roars in victory)  
mordecai : we did it , we won

(the park workers cheer)  
mordecai : well , i guess we should clean up the mess

benson : no , a construction crew can take care of it

rigby : really , you're not making us clean up the mess

benson : it's not your fault all this happened

mordecai : now that your anger is gone , you seem different somehow

benson : yep , you're lookin' at a whole new benson , i'm sorry for ever yelling at you guys , from now on , i'm never yelling or getting mad ever again

rigby : alright , no more yellin' from benson

(godzilla turns tail and heads to the sea)  
mordecai : guess we should see our new ally off

(the park workers follow him to the sea , and cj and eileen find them)  
cj : mordecai , rigby , are you alright

mordecai : yep , just seein' our new ally off

(the park workers , cj , and eileen watch from the beach as godzilla lets out a final triumphant roar and returns to the sea to lay dormant for another million years)


End file.
